El mejor trabajo que un idiota puede tener, ¡Bienvenidos a Nueva Fredd
by Miss Puppet
Summary: Esta es la historia jamas contada sobre 6 chicos idiotas que comenzaran su trabajo durante las vacaciones, viviran muchas locuras y suspenso dentro de la nueva pizza del año 2019, "Nueva Freddy's". Abrá comedia, romance, tenzos y probablemente se descubran muchos secretos
1. Capitulo 2

**Prohibido su uso, solo la trama, los protagonitas y unos nuevos personajes me pertenecen.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 1.

El ultimo dia escolar, termina con José quien estaba en medio de la clase de ciencias en el lavoratorio, junto con su amiga Katheri (en medio del examen final)

_mmmm...A ver...¿Asi? _mirando a Katheri.

_...hmm _mirando la libreta e ignorandolo.

_¿Segura? _esperando una respuesta.

_...si_ fastidiada.

_Ok._ pone los condimentos y pone el vicarbonato, pero no pasa nada, pone mas de esta y nada.

_mmm?..._mirando a José._Pon vinagre..._

_he?..._mirando bien_Ah! Ya entendí_ José hizo lo que dijo Katheri pone mucho vinagre y de pronto...

...En otro lado...

En Matemáticas.

_Tck!, no entiendo esto_dijo molesto Esteban.

_Si hubieras estudiado, no estarias en este problema_dijo Angel.

_Callate, Angel!

_ho! Vamos, amite que eres un burro_dijo burlon Miguel.

_Y tu!, callate!

_...Bah!

_Que termine las cla-!

De pronto suena una exploción, provocando que temblara el piso.

_¡¿QUE FUE ESO!?_gritó Esteban.

_¿¡YO QUE SÉ!?_gritó Miguel.

_¡LA EXPLOCIÓN VINO DE ARRIBA!_grito Angel.

...

_...Katheri y José estaban en el laboratorio._Dijo Miguel.

_/...¿Laboratorio?/_Ambos chicos.

El trio tardo unos segundos para acimilar esas palabras, hasta que reacionan.

_/...KATHERI!/_gritaron a la vez y se fuero corriendo.

_..._

Estos subieron las escaleras y llegarón a el laboratorio.

_/¡¿PERO QUE?!/

Cuando miran el laboratorio, todo estaba lleno de espuma azul y no se encontraba Katheri.

_¡¿Y Katheri!?_gritó Esteban.

_¡Allí!_dijo Angel mientras apunta una mano con un collar arrededor de la muñeca. (La de Katheri)

_/KATHERI!/_gritarón los tres. Estos quitaron toda la espuma que estaba sobre ella.

_..._abriendo los ojos con dificultad._chicos...

_/¡Katheri!/_la sacarón y la abrazaron como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

_...mm!_poniendoce roja.

_¡HEY!, ¿Y YO?_grito José cuando salé de la espuma.

_¡¿TU CALLATE, CASI LA MATAS!_gritó Angel.

_¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

_Ejenm!

_mmm?_todos mirando al Profesor y se quedaron blancos de miedo (-Katheri)

De pronto suena la alarma que indica el final de clases.

_..._volteandose y ve que los 5 estudiantes ya no estaban._...?

En el pasillo.

_CORRRED!_gritó Angel.

_¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO!?_gritó Miguel, y con Katheri en sus brazos.

_¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, MARICON!_gritó Esteban.

_¡¿MI CULPA?!_respondió José con sudos en la cara.

_¡FUISTE TU QUIEN PROVOCO LA PUTA EXPLOCIÓN, CARAJO!_grito Miguel.

...En otro lugar...

En la calle.

_...Por poco nos atrapa_dijo Angel cuando intenta recuperar el aliento.

_/Si.../_dijeron los otros.

_...puedes bajarme?_dijo Katheri.

_he?..._mirando a la castaña_..._bajando a la castaña y se pone rojo con una mueca.

_aaahs...! (suspido)_con los brazos crusadas y con los ojos crusados_...debo comfezar que fue mi culpa...

_/¿como?/_dijerón los tres, mientras que José alzó su purgal.

_..._golpeando a José en la cabeza.

_AY!_callendo sentado y mira a Miguel con furia, y aguita su puño_Oye!_

_Claro que no!, tu no tienes la culpa... "La culpa es de la Vaca"_dijo Esteban y apunta con su purgal a José.

_¿...?_llegó a lo que se refiere_...!?_con su mueca de siempre_, ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA VACA!_recibe otro golpe de Miguel_¡DEJA DE PEGARME!

_te dejaré en paz cuando mueras_lo golpea.

_AAHH! COÑO TU MADRE!_tres golpes más de los otros_¿¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN!?_sobandose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

_/Vuelves a decirlo y te matamos/_con una aura mas negra que la noche.

_..._detras de Miguel como una niñita asustada.

_..._con una mueca de asco, y una gota estilo anime._me das pena.

_Tu callate, ellos son unos egendros del demonio_con ojos como platos_hay que llevarlos con un esorcista_mostrando una crus quien sabe de donde lo sacó.

_Hahahahaha!

_¿...?_

_..._mirando a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules (con ropa casual y las manos en los bolcillos)_a solo eres tu, Antonio..._dijo El pelinaranja.

_¡Hey!, dime, "Ken"_dijo el peliblanco cuando levanta un dedo_... Bueno, ¿que hacen?, se ve divertido la situación_guardando su mano en el bolcillo.

_Huimos del profesor de ciencias..._dijo la castaña.

_¿¡Encerio!?, ¿una exploción maciva?_preguntó "Ken"divertido.

_Sí..._respondió Miguel.

_...O.O!?_segundos despues_¿José?

_/Si/_dijerón los cuatros.

_HHHHEEEEEYYYY!_gritó José cuando salta del enojo.

_..._cerrando los ojos y se estremece_hahahaha!, ustedes me matan de risa, ¡ho mi estomago!, hahahaha!_posando sus manos en su estomago.

_..._

_Está loco..._dijo Angel.

_/si/_respondieron los tres.

_jeje...ah..._limpiandose la lagrima de risa_...bueno, ¿que tienen planiaro para las vacaciones?

_... Este yo no tengo nada planeado_dijo Katheri.

_hoo!, entonces pode-!

_/NOOOO!/_los chicos abrazan a la castaña. (En modo "protege tu hija a toda costa")

_...?, dije que podiamos trabajar en la pizzeria Freddy's_sonriendo con malicia y divertido._O... A caso, ¿pensaron en otra cosa?_con la cara sombria.

_/CALLATE!/_

_...?_con las mejillas rosas_"Freddy's"?

_/he?/_soltandola.

_...¿Nunca has ido a esa pizzeria?_preguntó "Ken".

_...No

_bueno...MODO CHIBI ACTIVADO!

(Boon! Un fondo verde_manzna y los chicos se ven como chibis)

_te explico: es una pizzeria infantil, donde los niños y adultos disfrutan de las actracciones, conocidos como animatrinicos, es decir: son robots con ropas de personas mitad animales, por ejemplo: los primeros eran los origuinales: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, el pirata Foxy y Golden Freddy. Las copias de estos eran los Toy (Golden no va) : Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie y la contra parte del pirata, Toy Foxy conocida también como Mangle. Por ultimo los unicos dos de los Toy: Puppet y BalloonBoy._pausa_ ...pero en este año hay nuevos personajes. ¿Nombres?, desconocidos... Por esa razón llamé al dueño del lugar para solicitar el empleo_con la mano simulando que es un telefono.

_/¿¡QUE!?/_gritarón los chicos (-Katheri)

(Se fue el efecto chibi)

_¿Estas loco, Wey?_dijo Miguel cuando lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

_...Sí_dijo Ken.

_Sigo sin entender..._dijó la castaña confusa.

_...Bueno, hay un juego vasado en la pizzeria_dijo José hacia Katheri.

_¿juego?_con mas confución.

_..._asistiendo con la cabeza_pero no creo que puedas sobrevivir una noche_

_dices, ¿que el juego mata a quien lo juege?

_jeje..._rie cuando se pone detras de ella y posa sus manos en los hombros de esta_no, pequeña... Lo qué José quiere decir es que el juego es de terror, y no es literalmente que muedes en la realidad._dijo el peliblanco.

_..._con la ceja arriba_ dicen que es vasado en la pizzeria, ¿no?

_pues... Según estos imbeciles, los animatrinicos fueron poseidos por niños y adultos hace mucho tiempo, y quada vez que un guardia ingresa a la pizzeria no vuelve a ver la luz del dia, es decir:..._con un dedo arriba_lo meten en un traje de animatrinico y muede dentro_

_... Ya entendí, y...¿Puedo ir?

_/NOOOOO!/

_¿...?

_Vamos, chicos..._con la cara algo desanimado_no es por lo tanto, ella esta segura conmigo_con la mano en el pecho.

_/No/

_/Si!/

_/No/

_/Si!/

_/No!/

_/No/

_/Si_!?_calleron en la trampa.

Ken y Katheri chocaron los 5_jeje...

_Siempre funciona._dijo Ken.

_/MALDITO KEN!/

_he?_mirando que estos se acercar peligrosamente y retrocede lentamente_¿C-chicos?

_Quietos!_gritó Katheri.

De algun modo estos se quedaron quietos como si fueran perros.

_Iremos todos a la pizzeria y punto!_con los brazos crusados.

_/¿¡QUE!?/_gritarón los cinco chicos.

_Ya me oyerón.

_Si es por la exploción del laboratorio, perdona mi patetica vida_suplicó José de rrodillas.

_...

_...

_..._ *¿Dijo patetica vida?* pensó Miguel.

_...No es por el laboratorio..._juntando sus dedos_...seria divertido pasar el trabajo con ustedes, eso es todo...

_...!_todos se sonrojan_...

_...?_tras no recivir respuesta de ellos ya se habia apareciro un silencio_...¿Chico?

_/¡KATHERI!/_Abrazando a Katheri.

_...!?_sonrojandose como un tomate_...jeje!

...En la noche...

En frente de la casa de Katheri.

_¡¿No es mejor quedarse en mi casa?!_Gritó José.

_¡Por decima vez!, ¡Que no!_le gritó Miguel a José.

... Flashback de 5 Horas antes...

__..._limpiandose las lagrimas_...Bien, si juntos vamos a trabajar allí_ poniendoce firme con las manos en la cintura_Hay que preparnos!_dijo Ken._

__/¿como?/_

__¿que tal si vamos a la casa de "Ichijo"?, ya que tiene los juegos de Fnaf o como sea que se llamen._

__..._frunciendo el jesto._

__Espera..._mirando a el pelinaranja_ José no dijites ¿que tus padres invitarón a tus tios y primos?_

__eh?_tomandose unos segundos_...!_Ahí agachado y una aura lo rodea_se me olvido..._

__/Imbecil/_

__¡CAAAAALLLLEEENNNCCCCEEEEEEE!_con la boca lleno de cormillos y los ojos blancos._

__... Pueden ir a mi casa_dijo la castaña cuando jala la manga corta de la caminsa de Miguel._

__..._Todos quedarón blancos del miedo._

__¿Que?_

__¿Que hay de tu wey?_preguntó Esteban._

__No hay problema... Mi padre ya se habia ido a Hong Kong._

__/¿Cuando?/_por encima de la castaña._

__..._con las pupilas pequeñas_...a-ayer._

__/¡¿AYER?!/_

__..._

__¿Has estado sola desde ayer?_preguntó Angel pero en su voz se notó mucha preocupación._

__...Nop._

__mmm?_

__Ayer mi tia Coura vino a acompañarme..._

__/Ah.../_se ponierón tranquilos._

__¿Aun está?_preguntó Angel._

__..._sonriendo y negando._

__Ah..._con la mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa infantil._

_(‹‹‹Pack!›››)_

__... X_X ..._tirado en el piso y en su cabeza estaba un rojo chinchon._

_*Pervetido* penso y camino muy molesto Miguel, mientras que los otros se quedan mirando confundidos a Miguel y a este Angel._

_...Fin de Flashback..._

~Tinti~

Despues de unos minutos, la castaña [para aclarar la mitad de su cabello está pintado de azul claro] abre la puerta.

_...

_/Hola~.../ (Menos Miguel)

_..._dandole una dulce sonrisa.

...

Después de pasar el rato, este loco grupo se fue la habitación de la castaña, pero al entrar...

_/¿QUE COJONES?/

_...?_mirando a los chicos_...¿Que?

_¡NUNCA NOS DIJISTE QUE TENIAS ESTO!_gritó José con sus tipicos ojos de platos.

_...¿se refieren al equipo de simulación virtual 2019?

_/.../

_Fue por parte de mi padre..._se acerca a el aparato y saca 6 cascos, guantes y botas_... Pense en usarlos con ustedes...

_mmm... Pues bien_recibiendo el casco y los otros dos funciones_pero en el juego hay un solo jugador._dijo Ken.

_eso dejamelo a mí_dijo Angel cuando se pone el casco, los guantes y las botas_puedo hacer que hayan 6 jugadores... Pero puede que tarde unos minutos.

_/Bien.../

... Minutos despues ...

_TERMINÉ!_gritó Angel, alzando su puño.

_¿Ya hisiste el programa?_preguntó Esteban.

_He?..._quitandose el casco_ no, estaba jugando Candy Cruz...

_/¡¿QUE?!/

_...? Ah! Ya_con la mano en la nuca_Descuiden ya la habia terminado hace 4 minutos.

(‹‹‹Pack!›››)

_...X_X..._en el piso boca arriba.

_Para ver si se te acomoda lo que queda de tu pinche cabeza_dijo Miguel con el puño ardiendo tras el golpe.

_..._

_Bien todos saben sus puestos.

_/Si!/_con el saludo militar.

Todos se ponen los cascos y comienza el juego.

(En el juego)

_me vale verga mi vida_dijo Miguel cuando vé la tableta y los lugares.

_siento calor..._dijo Angel.

_¿calor?... Angel esto es un juego...

_callate Esteban...

_..._José revisando el ducto de ventilación.

_no ha pasado nada desde hace una hora_dijo Katheri cuando se apolla de la mesa.

_Paciencia, mis niños... Pronto vendran..._dijo Ken cuando se sienta y hace meditación.

_..._pone la camara del pasillo isquerdo_mmm!?_escupe su bebida_¡Ahí viene El puto pirata!

_/¿Como?/

_¡CIERRALA MIGUEL!, !CIERRALA!_gritó Katheri.

Ahí Miguel cierra la puerta y se logra escuchar un golpe contra la puerta.

_...

_¿Que fue ese ruido?_preguntó Ken.

_..._mirando la camara_no puedo ver...

_voltea la camara, Miguel_dijo Katheri.

_voy..._desde la tablet voltea la camara y encuentra al pirata tirado en el piso boca arriba_...

_/¿Que?/

_...HAHAHAHA!

_¿Que te pasa?_preguntó Esteban.

_Miralo tu mismo!_mostrandole la tabla a los otros.

_/...HAHAHAHA!/

_Se noqueó!, HAHAHAHA!

YAY~!

_...

_¿Ganamos?_preguntó la castaña.

Todos se miran entreci y sonrien.

_/SSSSSSIIIIIIII!/

...Después de dos días...

_Dios mio...Estoy jodidamente nervioso..._dijo José cuando se pega los brazos de sus costados.

_¿Por qué?, yo no lo estoy_dijo Miguel con la mano en la careda.

_¡ACABEMOS CON ESOS ANIMALES HUMANOIDEZ!_gritó la castaña.

_Esa es la actitud!_dijo Ken cuando monta la mano en la cabeza de la castaña.

_Si muero... Le dejaré toda mi colección de juegos a mi hermana...

_Vamos Angel!, no vas a morir...

_Tu Callate!

_Bien chicos, entremos!_dijo Ken cuando apunta al establesimiento.

_/SIIII!/

...

Ya dentro de la pizzeria, ya habia una oleada de niños corretiando por todos lados y los padres estaban hablando entre si, también estaba el personal y en el ecenario estaban los animatrinicos entreteniendo a los niños.

_Pensé que los animatrinicos eran animales, no mitad humanos_dijó la castaña.

_Así eran desde que era un niño_dijo Ken.

_...

_...¿Donde esta la oficina?_preguntó José.

_Le preguntaré a un empleado._Dijo Miguel y camina hacia la caja resguitradora.

_..._mirando el lugar y derrepente crusa la mira con un chico con gorra negra_...

_...

_...

_¡KATHERI!

_...mm?_mirando a José.

_¡VEN!

_...¡Voy!_se detiene cuando hace el primer paso y voltea_...?!_con su mirada busca aquel chico_...¿Donde fué?

_¡KATHERI, VEN!

_¡Ya voy!_corriendo hacia los demas.

...En la oficina del gerente...

_Buenas..._dijo Ken cuando habre la puerta.

_...

_Buenas...

_...

_¡M****** de m***** Respondame!

_¿he?_mirando al grupo de chicos y se quita los audifonos_Buenas tardes, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

_..._con la boca abierta.

_Buenas, venimos por el trabajo de guardia de seguridad_dijo la castaña.

_ho! Bueno...¿Quien de ustedes llamó el viernes pasado?

_ejem! Fui yo_ respondió el albino.

_ ¿Su nombre? _le pregunta al Albino.

_ Ken_ jadeando un poco le reponde pero recibe un abufetada en la cabeza por parte de Katheri_... No soy capaz de enojarme contigo..._sonriendole con los ojos cerrados, otro golpe de la castaña_... Antonio Rivas.

_¿Cuantos años tienen?_ preguntó el señor.

_A ver..._mirando a la castaña_ Mi amiga Katheri tiene 16 años_mirando a Angel_ Angel tiene 17, también tiene Esteban la misma edad que Angel..._mirando a Miguel_El tipo morado tiene 18, _Ken escucha una queja de Miguel_ José 18..._ mirando al señor_Y yo tengo 19 años.

_¿Todos quieren el trabajo? Parecen un arco iris con esos colores en sus cabellos_ dice aguantando la risa.

_ eeehh... _suspira Ken de mal gusto.

_Modo chibi activado_

_ Bueno chicos, está claro que somos como una caja de cereal con estos colores, ahora, debemos ponernos gorditos y seremos los ositos cariñositos_ dice Angel alterado con voz de niño.

La Castaña y el peliazul eletrico le hace señas a Angel mientras habla porque el señor lo habia escuchado burlarse_

_ Tsk, entonces me saldran bigotes naraja como zanahoria rallada, ¿no?_ dice José.

Ken se pone azul y palido estilo anime al ver que el dueño de la pizzeria parecia un tomate de lo molesto.

_ Fin del Modo Chibi _

_ Oigan... Vamos a perder el trabajo sin siquiera tenerlo_ dice Miguel rascando su cabeza con un dedo y una gota estilo anine._ Y... No quiero pedirle dinero a mi mamá...

_ Tsk, Entonces ustedes, cuerda de M********, ¿¡QUIEREN EL TRABAJO O NO!?

_ ...

_ ...

_ ... Eh (?).

_ S-sí _ dice Ken aguantando las ganas de orinar mientras le tiemblan las piernas.

_Entonces... Contratados, Ositos cariñositos _ Dice soltando una carcajada a gritos mientras que todos tiene sus manos en la cabeza.

_¿Nos contrata? _preguntó la castaña.

_Así es...

_Estoy confundido _aclaró Angel.

_Hace tiempo que no me rio y miren que estoy viejo...

_... _sonrie al recordar a su viejo padre_ tiene razon.

_Bueno... Su trabajo comienza a las 12:00 a.m._parandose de la silla_ vengan a las 11:00 o 11:30 p.m. de la noche.

_Bien... Me parece bien la hora._dijo la castaña.

_..._ *Al fin a cabo hay van a morir* pensó el jefe cuando vé que los chicos se van.

_Una hora despues_

_¿les parece bien la hora del turno?_ preguntó Miguel.

_/si!/_ respondierón los otros.

_..._le parece una gota estilo anime_ ¿para que pregunté?

_Bien, bien... Aprovechemos estas horas que nos quedan...

_...¿vemos los nuevos personajes?_dijo José.

_Si, me parece bien_ dijo la castaña.

_Vamos en pareja! _dijo Ken cuando pone dos dedos._...Katheri~,tu vas conmi-!_ viendo que Miguel se la lleva_ ..._Apuntand M_...Me la robó.

*Mal**** Pervetido* se dijo molesto el pelimorado.

_...?_Mirando confuza a Miguel.

_En el tercer ecenario_

Pareja 1: "Ken" y José.

_Ken deja de tratar ligarte con Katheri...

_Callate...

Al entrar, estos vierón a un monton de Nekos.

_AAAAhhhh!_gritó José.

_...?_se le queda mirando asustado por su reación._¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?, ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!_le golpeó el hombro izquierdo.

_¡AUCH!_sobandose el hombro_solo me emcioné!

_...?_se queda pensando_Ah!, verdad que eres un pinche "Otaku".

_..._

Se quedan conteplando a las nekos por unos minutos hasta que José se le hacerca a la del frente y la mira fijamente.

_...¿Que haces?_alzando su ceja.

_solo veo a esta neko_inspeccionando a la neko con cabello rosa, luego toca su pecho_ muy plano_poniendo su mano en la barbilla y le mira de arriba a bajo_ no muestra mucha cintura..._levanta un poco el copete largo de la neko_...

_¿Que?..._preguntó Ken.

_..._Mirando a Ken y con las ganas de reirse._Esta claro que es hombre y es tuerta_dijo entre carcajadas.

_¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?

_..._volteandose metalicamente y vé a la neko_¿Que cara...?_sale corriendo ya que la neko intentó arrancarle la cabeza._AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_Corriendo como loco.

Fuera del ecenario se escuchó un grito fuerte como: "¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI VUELVES AQUI!"

_..._con la boca abierta_...!_mirando a la neko enojada_Yo no dije nada...

_Mas te vale_

_..._corriendo a toda velocidad_¡ESPERAME JOSÉ!

_En la "Cueva del Pirata"_

Pareja 2: Katheri y Miguel.

En medio de la función del Pirata Foxy, Miguel y Katheri se pusierón detras de los niños para no estorbarles la vista.

_..._Prendiendose y saluda a los niños_ AAARRR MARINEROS.

_/AAARRRRG/_repitierón los niños.

_...jeje_

_¿te divierte?_preguntó el pelimorado.

_...u?_mirando a Miguel_pue... Lo veo chistoso_respondió la castaña y dirije su vista a la función.

_...mm!_mirando la función.

_jajaja, Bien marineros... Hoy es un dia especial, tenemos a una nueva ami-!

Derrepente salta una chica pirata con cabellos largos color lila, su ojos del mismo color que su cabello, ropa de pirata, como una falda corta, medias pantis de dos colores, un garfio, un parche y un lazo azul amarrado de un lado, y sobre todo, una cola y orejas de zorro.

_¡AAARRRRRRG!_gritó cuando alza su garfio.

_...

_...

_¡Yo soy la capitana Kaki The Mangle!

Se escuchó un gran grito de emción de los niños.

_...Vaya

_estoy sorprendida...

_Jajajaja!_pone la mano en la cabeza de la pirata_ Bienvenida, Capitana Kaki The Mangle!

_¡AAARRRG!, Es emocionante ser su compañera, Capitan Foxy!

Despues de la función estos dos se fuerón a tomar unas sodas.

_mmf...

_¿Que?_mirando a Miguel.

_...Nada

_¿Quieren tomar una orden?_preguntó un chico con cabello azul rey.

_...!?_mirando al chico_¿Quien eres?_preguntó la castaña.

_...?_mirando a la castaña_Disculpame, debe ser su primera vez_haciendo una reverencia_ un gusto, me llamo SpringBlue. Soy una version avanzada de Springtrap.

_¿¡SPRINGTRAP!?_gritó Miguel.

_¿...?_con las pupilas pequeñas_ Asi es...

_..._cerrando los ojos y se cienta como si nada hubiera pasado.

_..._mirando a Miguel estrañada.

_..._mirando a la castaña y sonrie_ bueno... Cuando tengas una duda..._cerrando los ojos_Buscame..._dijo cuando camina y la mira mientras camina._...

_..._mirando al chico conejo_¿...?

_...jeje_guiñandole un ojo y sigue su camino.

_...!_con un leve sonrojo.

_En el otro lado de la pizzeria_

Pareja 3: Esteban y Angel.

_...Estoy cansado_dijo Angel.

_Es verdad... Este lugar es grande-_mirando una puerta._...

_Que?

_Mira esa puerta_apuntando la puerta.

Claramente decia "No pasar", pero estos dos no lo vieron y entrarón sin mas.

Ya dentro, todo se veia oscuro por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero se pudo ver un monton de sabanas con cosas de bajo.

_¿Que hay debajo?

_Veamos..._agarra una esquina de la primera sabana y lo jala revelando un monton de animatrinicos apagados_ ¿Que carajo es esto?

_Vaya Esteban, escontramos un tesoro escondido_dijo Angel sorprendido.

_..._mirando a una bailarina de negro._esta parece nueva... Se paerece mucho a Ballora...

_Es verdad, ¿sera su hermana?_revisando su rostro_ Nop pues... No tiene esa parte de su cara.

_¿Que cosa?_preguntó Esteban.

_Ya sabes... ¿Ballora en la tercera noche...?

_¿Que?, ¿bailar tuerkin para nosotros?

_¡No "Gran Pendejo"!

_¿Estonces?_vuelve a preguntar con los brazos grusados e inclinando las cejas hacia abajo._Le tienes mucho a cariño a Ballora, ¿sabes?_sonriendo de lado burlon.

_Pendejo de Mierda, ¡prefiero mas a esta que a Ballora!

_...!_levantadose del piso.

_/AH!?/_poniendose palidos del miedo.

_...¿D-De verdad?_con la cara roja y con la tipica pose de timida.

_...ehhh...

*Pensadolo bien...Se ve realmente bonita*pensó Angel cuando se sonroja en un leve de 10%.

_...Sip!

_...!_mas roja y sonrie alegremente_Gracias!, si eres un guardia de seguridad, juro no matarte.

_¿Encerio?_preguntó Angel sorprendido.

_Si!_dijo mas alegre.

_aaaah... Te lo agradesco mucho..._no termino la frase.

_Me llamo Shady Dacer_sonriedo.

_¿Puedo llamarte Shady?

_Sip!

_Bein!, gracias Shady...

_jejeje...

_Hey estoy aquí..._dijo Esteban sintiendose ignorado.

_Oh! Pues..._tomandose un segundo de silencio_...A ti te puedo matar..._dijo naturalmente.

_¿¡QUUUUEEEE?!

_..._tapandose la boca con las dos manos e intentando no reise_...je!..je!.

(‹‹‹Pack!›››)

_...X_X..._tirado en el suelo.

_De mi nadie se burla..._dijo victorioso pero, recibe el golpe de su vida y cae inconciente._...XoX...

_¿Estas bien?_dijo preucupada Shady y acomoda la cabeza de Angel en sus piernas_...

_Si, gracias...

_ah!_sonriendo con la boca abierta.

_Oye...

_Si...?

_¿Me muestras tus amigos animatrinicos?_Preguntó Angel.

_¿Por que?

_Esteban y otros mas debemos ser mas precavidos encuanto a los demás nuevos personajes...

_...

_Shady?

_Vale...Pero..._mirando a Esteban_¿Que hay de tu amigo?

_Na... Dejalo, se lo merecia..._dijo cuando se levanta.

_Bien!_poniendoce de pie_por aqui..._caminando.

_Despues de cuatro horas_

En la salida.

_¿Donde estan esos tontos?

_¿Ya Freddy los mató?

_Aaaawww pequeña, nunca vas a escapar de mí..._susurandole al oiro a Katheri.

_...!?

_¡Ken!

_...¿Hu?_esquivando el golpe de Miguel._¡AAAHHHHG!

_¡TE AVERTÍ NO ACERCARTE ASÍ A KATHERI!_Gritó Miguel intentendo matar a "Ken".

_¡AAAAHHHHHHH!_corriendo como loco.

_¡VUELVE AQUÍ PENDEJO DE M*****!_persiguiendo a Ken.

_¿Que pasó?_preguntó Angel cuando se acerca a Katheri.

_..._limpiandose el oiro_...aaah_suspirando.

_Ya veo..._grusandose de brazos_ Nunca cambian...

_Nunca dejen que me meta con Miguel..._Dijó José.

_/Hecho/

_..._

Hora: 10:30 P.m.

En frente de la casa de Katheri, los chicos se pusieron a esperar a la castaña... Pero...

_¡KATHERIIII!_gritó José.

_...Si se tarda..._dij Esteban grusandoce de brazos.

_No sean asi, es una chica..._dijo Miguel con los ojos cerrados y los barzos grusados.

_Miguel tiene razon... Debe estar vistiendoce...

_/QUUUUUEEEEEE!?/_ Poniendoce rojos.

_¿hm?_mirando a los imbeciles con las caras bien rojas_..._sonriendo con malisia (como Sora de un anime)_ Y dicen que el morgoso soy yo, jajajajajaja!

_/¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO!/

Ken creyo ver como ellos se poniero mas grandes, con la boca lanzando humo de vapor y con los ojos ardiendo como las llamas del mismo inframundo.

_Heeeee...

_¡LISTA!_gritó la castaña con el traje de guardia que a los chicos al mirarla (menos Miguel) se ponierón a su alrrededor de la chiquilla.

_/¡AAAAAWWWWW, QUE TIERNAAAA!/

_...mmf, nada mal...

_Me salvé..._dijo Ken aliviado.

_En otra ocación te mataré..._dijo Miguel con la cara sombria y mirando de reojo a "Ken".

_¡Puta madre!_temblando.

_..._

_Bien chicos, es hora..._Dijo orgulloso Ken.

_/SI!/_empezando a caminar.

_¡ESPERA!

_¿Que cara... Que te pasa Ken?_Preguntó Miguel.

_¿Que tal si cantamos "El Rap de los Animatrinicos"?_con una sonrisa anime ( ˆvˆ).

_...

_/DALE AUTORA!/

Yo: OH YEA! {Poniendo la Música} *Sonido de disco rayado* (Ya saben)

*Música*

Voz de la canción de Fnaf: La noche he de esperar, para poder salir a buscar si alguien quiere jugar, despues de este tiempo de es..perar...

Ken: OKEY A LLEGADO LA NOCHE DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS ASI QUE ESTEN PREPARADOS POR QUE HOY VAMOS A DERRAMAR SANGRE

Esteban: TAN SOLO ERA UN NIÑO NORMAL AL QUE TUVIERON QUE MATAR NISIQUIERA FOXY LO PUDO PASAR TAN MAL Espero que no tengas que pasar por todo aquello que tuve que soportar Y si te atreves a pisar este lugar será el momento de jugar.

Todos: TEMEME! CUANDO SE VALLA LA LUZ!

Esteban: EN LA OSCURIDAD VERAZ MI SILUETA AZUL

Todos: ME ACERCARE HASTA DONDE ESTAS TU

Esteban: Y POR LA ESPALDA CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS BOO!...

José: HA VUELTO BONNIE, QUERIAS QUE APARECIERA, NO ES UN CUENTO DE TERROR ES UNA HISTORIA VERDADERA! SOY UN CONEJO NO SALGO DE LA CHINCERA, YO APARESCO FRENTE TUYO CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!) EN LA VENTILACIÓN AHORA ESTOY YO, PUES MÍRALO YO PASO POR EL CONDUCTOR CUANDO TU CÁMARA ESTA EN OFF. SI FALLA LA CONEXIÓN DEBIDO A UNA DISTRACIÓN, (Voz de una chica: AAHH) REPARALO SINO QUIERES MORIR EN TU SILLÓN!

Katheri y Angel: SED DE SANGR!, SED DE VENGANZA! FNAF TRAE EL TERROR EN LA PANTALLA! 5 DIAS, ES LA BATALLA!, SI SOBREVIVES LLEGA CHIKI Y TE REMATA! SED DE SANGR!, SED DE VENGANZA! FNAF TRAE EL TERROR EN LA PANTALLA! 5 DIAS, ES LA BATALLA!, SI SOBREVIVES LLEGA CHIKI Y TE REMATA!

¿?: Donde no llega el sol, ya no siento dolor, me han dejado aparntado y escondido en un rincon, Amo mi PIRATE COVE y correr hasta allí, con mi garfio podré hacerte sentir lo que es sufrir ...

Miguel: Puedo aparecer que soy un adorable osito, deja que tu hijo se acerque a este muñequito. Ve aqui, (JAJA) vamos a jugar al "Pito, Pito"! No te asustes de la sangre que derramo de mi ocico. ANIMATRINICO! ese soy yo, ME QUEDO ATINICO, quiero tu olor YO VUELO A VOMITO!, quiero que grites, QUEDATE AFONICO!, "Yo seré tu amigo de por vida" SUENA IRONICO! Me han llamado bicho, maldito, demonio y no se que mas, yo busco gente que no tenga miedo y quiera jugar, me llamo Freddy cansado ya de la soledad, yo nunca pedí que me dejaran en este lugar. MIRA MI ESTETICA, LLENA DE SANGRE VA, ya me da pena el pobre de SEGURIDAD yo mato por aburrimiento no por casualidad, mejor que guardes el aliento porque esta noche NO PASARAS!

Yo, Katheri y Angel: SED DE SANGR!, SED DE VENGANZA! FNAF TRAE EL TERROR EN LA PANTALLA! 5 DIAS, ES LA BATALLA!, SI SOBREVIVES LLEGA CHIKI Y TE REMATA! SED DE SANGR!, SED DE VENGANZA! FNAF TRAE EL TERROR EN LA PANTALLA! 5 DIAS, ES LA BATALLA!, SI SOBREVIVES LLEGA CHIKI Y TE REMATA!

¿?: Y cuando estes durmiendo, yo me estaré acercando, te gritaré tan fuerte que no tendras ganas de vivir, asi sino me quieres y tratas esconderte, aunque se haga las 6:00 mañana no saldras... Vivo de aquí ...

*La alarma del juego*

Todos y ¿?:... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

_/.../

_¿Q-Quien estaba cantando la parte de Foxy?_preguntó la castaña.

_/YO NO FUÍ!/_mirando la autora.

Yo:... ¡A MI NO ME MIREN!, ¡YO NO SE INGLES!...{entrando a su casa}

_Ehhh...(?)

_Bueno, quien sea que alla cantado... Canta realmente bien..._Dijo Ken.

_¡Quisiera verlo!_con las mejillas rosas.

_Katheri, Katheri... Sabes que yo soy tu chico de tus sueños_sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

_¡MAL NACIDO DE M*****!_persiguiendo a Ken.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_corriendo como loco.

_/.../_ (-.-U).

_En otro lado_

En medio de la calle se encontranba caminando el mismo chico con gorra negra.

_...¿Me pregunto quien estaba cantando la parte de Chicken?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hola gente bonita, ¿que les pareció mi "pequeña" histora? Espero que les hayan gustado, veran esta historia fue espirada en "Que? COMO NO! Trabajar en Freddys Fazbear pizza. ¡Gracias por leer!" es tan buena! Y graciosa a la vez, Yo por tener una gran imaguinación hice esta historia, no sé si me quedó fina pero hice mi mayor esfuezo en esto. Claro que me copié un poco en la primera parte jeje... Ah! Claro los protagonitas son basados mayormente en personas reales, por ejemplo: José, Miguel, Angel, Estaban, Ken y Katheri.**

**José es un chico "gocho" y habla mastante rapído mas que yo, su personalidad es bastante peculiar, se queja mucho, oh! Claro yo fui la responsable de sus pesadillas relacionadas con Puppet. Pero es buena gente, gracioso, algo tonto pero inteliguente, es un poco exagerado por las teorias de su mamá. Incluso le da miedo su mamá (Nah, a cualquiera le pasa) y es la mayor fuente de ideas de comedia.**

**Miguel, es mi compañero de clases, es muy rebelde, algo rudo, y pues... Me trata bien, pero no nos hablamos mucho, a veces me pide un dibujo, me saluda, al menos llega a clases cuando le combiene. Pero no lo juzgo por ser él, pero he de pensar que él me saca de quicio. Me parece buena gente también, pero no le dejaria algo importante a él, es increible en el Futbol asi que lo apodé como "La catapurta" o " El cañonazo" ya que da unos goles buenisimas, y lo mas raro... Le gusta el morado igual que yo. Y sí, me reconce como una "buena" jugadora de Futbol, pero soy malisima haciendo goles.**

**Angel es un buen amigo, me trata bastante bien, es gracioso, no es mala gente, es un poco pelión, de verdad no se puede hablar mucho de él, pero verlo como el Angel de esta historia.**

**Esteban (Su nombre real es Daiverson, en la historia solo se le llama por este nombre) es el buen amigo de Angel, también es buena gente, es gracioso, le gusta llamarme Mango (no pregunten por que), pelea a veces, es muy estudioso, sabe jugar Futbol bastante bien. Y pues... No sé que mas colocar pero verlo como de esta historia.**

**Ken (Su nombre real es Marvin o Marbin, en la historia solo se le llama por este nombre) es un conocido de mi hermano mayor ya que su hermano le vende juegos de Xbox one life, es buena gente, me saluda con una caricia en la cabeza como si fuera un gato, siempre me pregunta por la historia "¿Ya me morí?" cada vez que nos vemos. Es bueno en el Futbol. Y es gracioso mencionar su nombre asi como "¡Marrrrrbin!" con los brazos abiertos (Quien lo dijó fue José).**

**Y finalmente Katheri, es mi versión de 16 años, es un poco solitaria, es amable, hace siempre su tarea, y tiene un cierto parecido a Marinette de Miraculous Lady bug, le gustan mucho los animes, es la mejor dibujante en su clase, no se considera mejor que nadie, y como dije antes le gusta mucho el morado. Y también tiene mente de psicopata, asesino y otras cosas que den miedo (mas adelante pondré ecenas de miedo) , le gusta que su primito le llame "Puppet" y le gusta la Música de cualquier tipo de genero pero el regeton no le gusta tanto. Y es la mayor fan de FNAF ama ese juego!**

**Muy bien ya conocen a los protagonistas, pero hay más, se preguntaran quienes eran esos animatrinicos nuevos, a lo largo de esta historia iran conociendolos y mas animatrinicos nuevos apareceran y tambien los de Fnaf. Y den la calida Bienvenida a Foxy por dar su primera entrada a la historia!**

**Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo, si es que les gustó el primero.**

**Los Guadias de seguridad de Fnaf, Fnac y otros guardias se uniran a la aventura por sobrevivir a las 5 nochen en Nueva Freddy's!**

**Y pronto sabran quien era ese chico de la gorra negra que grusó miradas con la tierna Katheri, ¿sera un guardia mas en este trabajo?, ¿se enamorada de ella?, ¿tendra situaciones incomadas con Katheri?, ¿será un enemigo?, ¿o acaso sera el nuevo asesino hombre Morado?, ¿Miguel lo dejará acercarse a ella?**

**Habran muchos secretos que hay que resolber! ^.^**

**Chau!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holaaa!**

**Si ya leyerón el primer capi les quiero dar gracias por hacerlo. Estoy muy emocionada porque les gustó o no les gustó el fic aun asi lo leyerón y me hace feliz.**

**Y Perdón por no correjir corregir el primer capi y el titulo del fic, en realidad es Nueva Freddy's, pero bueno ya entienden la idea del fic. Y descuiden ya tengo conmigo un diccionaro para ver si no me he equivocado.**

**Por cierto le doy gracias a ... Creo que era Nexo y As de Que? Como no trabajar en freddys Pizza gracias por leer, le doy las gracias, espero que siguan leyendo mi fic!**

**Ahora sí a leer! 7w7.**

**Prohibido su uso, solo la trama, los protagonitas y unos nuevos personajes me pertenecen.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 2.

Mientras que los protagonista caminaban rombo a la pizzeria, el jefe estaba en la entrada esperandolos.

_**¿Seguro que estaran listas para mañana?**_preguntó un poco tenzo.

_**Claro señor, no habra ningún problema**_dijo el sujeto y se lleva tres de las nekos.

_**Bien... Solo falta esperar a los novatos**_grusandoce de brazos.

_**...**_caminando lentamente.

_**Diana...**_lo dijo como si tuviera ojos en la nuca.

_**¡OH! ¡VAMOS!, ¡ESTABA TAN CERCA!**_entrando a la pizzeria.

_**...**_

_**...**_intentando escapar.

_**Foxmeg...**

_**...!?**_dejando de caminar.

_**Sé que eres tu...**

_**H-hola jefe...**_se queda helado_ **yo... S-Solo venia a ver como estaba...**_poniendo su mano en la nuca y rie nervioso.

_**Vamos, vuelve a tu puesto...**

_**Si!**_corriendo a la pizzeria.

_**...**_

**_..._**gateando para escapar.

_**¡MINI TOY FOXY!, ¡VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE!**_gritó un chico conejo gris.

_...!?_volteandose y encuetra a una niña zorro azul agachada en el piso_ **Mini Toy...**

_..._ ***BON MALDITO!*** empezando a correr_ **¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN!**_corriendo como loca pero algo anda mal_ **corre, corre, corre!... Hm!?**_abriendo los ojos y nota que no esta llendo a ningún lado_**...¿¡PERO QU-!?**

_..**...¿Que voy hacer contigo?**_agarrando su cola y la levanta del piso.

_**¡OYE!, ¡SUELTAME! ¡BOOOOON!**_intentando soltarse pero no puede.

_**...eeeeeh**_suspirando de mala gana y se acerca al jefe_...**Con su permizo**_entrando a la entrada.

_**¡BOOOOOOOON!, ¡SUELTAME!**_gritó la azulada.

_... ** ...**_mirando su reloj_ **estos chicos si tardan...**

_**¿Jefe?**

_..._mirando a un chico alto con el traje de guardia._ **Phone Friend este digo... Jason.**

_**Buenas noches...Puede dejarme a mi la tarea de guiar a los novatos...**

_**No, descuida...**

_**Señor... Un animatrinico se puede escapar...**_vieno que no tienen exito_**...! Por ejemplo...**_apuntando a algo_ **O en este caso... Freddy y Shion...**

_**¿Que?**_volteandose y encuentra a los dos osos_**¡USTEDES DOS!, ¡VUELVAN A DENTRO!**

_**¡OH!, ¡VAMOS!**_gritó furioso el oso negro.

_**¡PHONE FRIEND! ¡CABRON! ¡NOS DELATASTE!**

_..._

_**...Se ve muy canzado...**

_**No he podido dormir...**

_**Entonces dejame a mi la tarea...**_dijó esigente "El tipo del telefon FnaC".

_..._viendo lo preocupado que estaba por el._..._cerrando los ojos_**Esta bien...**_dandole la llaves y se va caminando._ **Asegurate de que ningún animatrinico se escape...**

_**Si señor...**

_..._entrando a su auto y conduce a su casa.

_..._mirando como se va su jefe._..._jalando una oreja de conejo de Toy Bonnie.

_**AHH!**

_..._agarrando la oreja de conejo morada de Bonnie.

_**¡OYE!**

_**Tienen suerte de que no está el jefe asi que... ¡VUELVAN A DENTRO!**_Dijó con su tipica cara sombria y con los ojos brillantes.

_**/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!/**_corriendo asustados.

_..._

Despues de unos minutos, los chicos llegan y ven al chico raro parado en la puerta de la pizzeria.

_/.../

_...

_**¿Quien eres tu?**_preguntó Ken.

_**...De pende de quien eres tu...**

_**¿!COMO!?**_gritó Ken enojado.

_...**Sabia que me ibas a responder asi...**_dijo cuando empieza a reir.

_..._mirandolo bien_**AAAAHH!**_gritó la castaña.

_/.../

_**¿Que te pasa?**_preguntó el chico.

_**¡TU ERES PHONE FRIEND DE FNAC!**_Apuntandolo con su dedo.

_..._Quedandose callado y sorprendido. Luego sonrie_ **Jejeje... Sabes mucho sobre esa pizzeria, ¿he?**

_**¡Si!**

_**jeje... Bien, ya me descubrierón... Soy Phone Friend... Pero mi nombre real es Jason...**

_.**...aaah!**_con estrellas en los ojos.

_..._mirandola y sintiendose ignorado_**No...**_de rodillas en el piso y las mano igual_..**..T_T**

_**¡Deja de exagerar!**_dijo Miguel cuando lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo para del piso.

_**...T_T... Pudrate Miguel!, solo pudrate...**_dijo con una aura negra.

_...**ehh. (?)**

_**Bien**..._poniendoce firme_ **Ya todos estamos aqu-**

De pronto aparece un chico con cabello largo hasta la cintura color blanco y con gorra negra.

_¡**STOP**!_parandose para descanzar y pone las manos en sus rodillas.

_...!_mirando al chico.

_..._mirando a la castaña._...!

_/¿...?/

_**WHAT! T-tu eres la chica de la otra vez...**

_**¿Me recuerdas?**

_**Yes**...

_**Llegas tarde Deamian...**

_...?_mirando a Jason y luego a el chico_**¿Deamian?**

_..._sonriendo con los ojos cerrados_**jat!... Hahaha! Sorry Mister... Hahahahaha!**

_..._frunciendo el seño._**Vamos adentro...**

_/**Si**!/

_En la Oficina de seguridad_

Al entrar a la oficina hizo que los chicos quedaran con la boca abierta al verla.

_¿**Que les parece?**_preguntó el pelinegro.

_/...**Se vé...¡INCREIBLEEEEEE!/**_con los ojos bien grandes y una sonrisa infantil.

_..._mirando a los locos y despues se le queda mirando a la castaña._...

[Nota: La oficina la hice mas grande por lo que las mesas estan en las esquinas de la oficina y al centro de ella está una gran mesa cuadrara al centro de esta es donde se sentaran los 5 novatos y el chico raro.]

_Bien, ya han visto todo_poniendoce frente a los novatos_ Antes de iniciar, quiero que sepan las reglas que hay aquí._sacando una hoja de papel y la leé_ Estas son las siguientes: Regla número 1#: "Está permitido salir y entrar de la oficina contar de llevar el mapa digital", despues se las entrego. Regla número 2#: "No pueden llevar, romper o dañar los personajes, si lo hacen se les quitará el pago", Regla número 3#: "Siempre deben llevar una linterna ya que un animatrinico siempre está vagando por los pasillos y las áreas de los clientes y niños". Regla número 4#: "Por mas que quieran, intenten evitar encontrarse con Mini Toy Foxy."

_**¿Por que?**_preguntó Miguel interrumpiendo a Jason.

_**Porque un conejo gris siempre la sigué desde la oscuridad, y si uno de untedes la encuentran sera su boleto al cielo.**

_/.../

_... **Y por ultimo, "Sobrevivan".**

_/**Siii!**/

_...

_ **Ah!, antes les quiero precenta-**

De pronto entra un chico moreno de unos 22 años desde la puerta derecha.

_**Jason...**_caminando fastidiado_¿Ya llegarón la vola de novat-?_abriendo los ojos y se queda paralizado al ver a la castaña_...

_**Chicos, les precento a Ra-**

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE TIEEEEERNA!**_gritó el moreno y corrió hacia ella y la abraza como su muñeca favorita.

_..._se pone bien roja.

_**¡OYE MALDITO SUELTA A KATHERI!**_gritó Miguel bien molesto y se le hacerca a dos pasos.

_¡**BEEEELLLLLAAAAA**!_la abraza desde la cintura y pega la mejilla izquierda a los dos pudines de la castaña e hizo que Miguel se detuviera en seco.

_/.../_tragando saliva.

_..._encendida al maximo (mas roja que un tomate).

_**AAAAAAH! DERRAME NASAL!**_gritó Angel y se desmaya pal piso.

_..._con la cara enojada._**¡MIGUEL MATEMOS A ESTE PENDEJO HIJO DE P***!**_dijo Ken listo con un bac de aluminio.

_..._con los ojos escondidos y se le acerca al moreno y le da un puñetazo en la cara.

_/¡**AH**!/

_**AH**!_Callendo al suelo.

_...**Respeta a la girl**_dijo como si le imporatara.

_..._mirando a Deamian._**Gra-gracias..**.

_..._se sienta en unas de las sillas.

_..._mirando al moreno_¡**¿Estas bien?**!_se agacha y lo mira.

_**S-si...**_con un morado en el ojo_**Estoy bien...**_mirando apenado a la castaña _**¡PERDONAME...!**_poniendo la cabeza en el piso.

_...**No, esta bien, no te preocupes..**._sacando su botiquin de primeros auxilios.

_Minutos despues..._

Despues del dos minutos de la medico Katheri, los otros guardias llegan.

_**Bien chicos les presento a los guardias de las pizzerias de Freddy's antiguas.**_mirando al moreno con un parche sobre el ojo morado provocado por Deamian_**Como pueden ver a este estupido se llama Ray Wilson.**

_**Hola!**

_**Bien**..._mirando al trio._**ellos tres son los primeros guardias de esta generación, Make, Jeremy y Fritz.**

_**Hola**!_dijo animado Jeremy.

_**¿Que hay?**_dijo Make.

_**Holi**!_dijo el tierno de Fritz.

_**Bien, el chico de los lente y que se ve como medio debilucho, es "Phone Guy" su nombre real es Noah.**

_**Hey hey!**_saludó el pelinegro.

_**El chico rubio de Allí se llama Kevin, es el guardia que vijila a Springtrap. Y el chico negro a su lado es "Phone Dude" también conicido como Eric.**

_/**Hola**!/_saludarón ellos dos.

_**Veamos... El chico de morado se llama Vincent es el primer guadia desde que se Abrió la pizzeria de este año.**

_..._levantando su mano como un indio.

_**Y este chico que ven aquí, se llama Axel Glover.**

_...

_...!_ ***No nos saludó*** pensó la castaña.

_**Y estas dos chicas son: Jane y Utsumi.**

_**Hola**!_dijó la ojirosa.

_**UDS. ME LLAMARAN ANDERSON! ¿ME ESCUCHÉ?**_grito la castaña mayor.

_/**S-SIIII!**/

_..._ ***Esta da miedo***dijo José.

_**Bien**. _mirando al otro grupo._**Ellos son de la otra pizzeria Candy's. La primera es Mary, la segunda es Marylin y La ultima es Monica.**

_/**Hola**/

_**El chico a su lado se llama Michael.**

_**Hi**!_saludó el chico castaño.

_**También estan esto dos.** _poniendoce detras de ellos y posa ambas manos en los hombros de estos._ **Son Sec-Strings y Jose. (Se dice Yose)**

_**Hola**!_dijo el pelinegro animado.

_..._sacando de su maquina una mano robotica y se lo hacerca a la castaña, al siguiente y al otro.

_**Este chico de aquí se llama Renn Tokorachi, él participó en la vigilancia beta, es decir viguilar a las "Cat's".**

_**Hola**...

_**Hey no te olvides de mi!**_dijó una rubia con puntas binotinto._ **Yo me llamo Ana Snow, también soy novata.**

_/**Hola...**/

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi!

_/.../

Hora: 12:00 a.m.

_**Muy bien novatos, ¿listo?**_preguntó PhoneFriend.

_/**Si**!/

_**Bien. Tomen sus ancientos.**

_**Veamos... Yo me sentaré aquí**_dijó Ken cuando agarra su silla.

_**¡Yo me sentaré aq-**_

(‹‹‹Pack!›››)

_**...X_X...**_Angel aparece en otra silla sentado en pose muerta.

_**Mas bien, yo me sentaré aquí...**_dijo Miguel cuando se sienta en la silla.

_**Eres muy cruel, Miguel.**_dijo Ken con su sonrisa nerviosa y ojos cerrados.

_..._sentandose (como foxy de Fnafhs.)_...=_=...

_**Que bueno que no me pegarón**_dijo José con los ojos cerrados.

Encuanto dijo eso y tomó su silla, Miguel empuja la silla con el pie.

_..._cuando se prepara para sentarce no se habia dado cuenta de que la silla ya no esta y se cae_¡**AAHH**!

_**jejeje...**

_**¡MIGUEL!, ¡COÑO TU MADRE!**_gritó molesto José.

_..._Alzando su pierna y luego lo deja caer en la cabeza de José.

_¡**AAAAAHHHHH**!_sobandose la cabeza._¡**MIGUEL**!

_**Te avertimos que si dices esa groseria, te manderia al hospital**_dijo Miguel.

_**...!**_mirando aterrado a los otros_..._ y se sienta en su silla como si nada.

_...**eee**..._mirando que ya todos tienen sus acientos y ya no hay mas sillas_**Este**...

_**¿No tienes una silla?**_preguntó José.

_**Des-Descuida José, no hay ningún problema...**_dijo la castaña.

_**No Katheri. Ven sientate en mi silla**_dijo Estevan.

_**¡No!, sientate en la mia.**_dijo Angel.

_**¡Yo lo dije primero!**_dijó Estevan.

_**¡Ella se sentará en mi silla!**_dijó Angel cuando se pone frente a Estevan.

_¡**CLARO QUE NO**!_pegando su frente con la de Angel.

_¡**QUE SÍ**!

_¡**QUE NO**!

_¡**QUE SÍ**!

_¡**QUE NO**!

_...**Chicos!, no peleen!**_dijo la castaña.

_¡**TOMA**!_dijó Estevan cuando se prepara para dar su golpe.

_¡**YA VERAS**!_dijó Angel también preparandoce para pelear.

_¡**UDS. DOS, SENTADOS**!_dijó Miguel.

_/¡**TU CALLATE**!/_Le gritarón a la cara dejandolo mudo. Y regresan a lo suyo.

_..._con su cara sombria cubre sus ojos y despues trona sus manos_**Les hable por las buenas.**

_/¿**Eh**?/_mirando a Miguel.

_**Pero**..._con una sonrisa como "Ya vale verga sus vidas" tan aterrador._ **¡Ahora seran por las malas!**

_**Cara...**

_¡**AY MAMÁ**!

_¡**TOMEN**!

(Lo sentimos, Mangle dañó la vision de la serie, cualquier grito que escuchen se lo tendran que imaguinar ya que lo que Miguel les hizo es fatal. ^.^)

_**¡NO MIGUEL!, ¡DEJAME!**_gritó Angel aterrado y retrocede, pero la castaña estaba atras de él.

_**Angel, cuidado!**_dijó la castaña pero aparecer el chico no la escuchó y cayo de espaldas. Pero no cayó precisamente al piso._...**Mm?**_mirando que se sentó en las piernas de alguien_...

_**WTF**!_mirando a la castaña y se pone bien rojo_¡¿**QUE HACES**?!

_¡**AAAAHHHH**!_se pone muy roja como un tomate al ver a Deamian.

_/**/.../**/_mirando a ellos dos, incluido los otros guardias.

_¡**Que tierno se ven juntos**!_dijó Utsumi.

_¡**SOBRE MI CADAVER**!_gritó Miguel y la quita de las piernas del peliblanco, y la sienta en la silla de Angel (Miguel se lo habia arrebatado)._**Listo**!_dijo como si nada mientras que los otros, si a otros me refiero a todos Allí dentro lo mira con cara de "¿Era en serio?".

_..._aun rojisima.

_..._mirando a la castaña bien roja y el rojo también.

_.**..Estoy seguro de que no olvidaran esto.**_Dijo Fritz.

_**Yo la grabé...**_Dijó Sec-Strings con una camara en la mano robotica.

_**Oooh! Quiero ver!**_dijo Mary cuando agarra la camara.

_¡**NADIE LO VA A VER**!_gritó Ken, arrebatando la camara de las manos de Mary._ **Ñeñeñeñeñe**..._gruñiendo furioriso y se va a la salida de la pizzeria.

_**aaaah**!_suspido Mary.

_En la salida_

_**Ñeñeñe**..._gruñiendo.

Detras de él lejos, muy lejos en el primer ecenario se encontraban los Animatrinicos mirando a Ken.

_¿**Que le pasa a ese Guardia**?_se preguntó Freddy.

_¿**Estará drogado**?_preguntó Chica.

_¿**Que tiene en la mano**?_preguntó Bonnie, viendo a Ken con la camara.

_**Parece una camara**._Afirma Freddy.

_**Ñeñeñeñe**._abriendo la puerta con las llaves que robó de Jason_ **Nadie lo va a ver si lo rompo**_destrosando la camara con sus manos y luego lo tira a fuera._**Ja! Mucho mejor.**_voltiandose y limpiandose las manos como trabajo hecho.

De pronto la camara regresa volando como una vala hacia Ken.

_**Mm**?_voltiando su cabeza hacia la atras (no como un demonio) y le llega a la cara la camara rota._**AA-AAh**!?_cayendo al suelo._¿**Que carajos pasó**?_quitandose la camara de su cara y mira de donde voló la dicha camara.

(Y) Vieja loca de la calle: ¡**AQUI NO SE TIRA BASURA**!_caminado como una loca.

_...**Pinche vieja**!_dijó Ken.

(Y) Vieja loca de la calle: **¡TE ESCUCHÉ, MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO!**

_**AAAH**!_gritó Ken aterrado ya que la vieja venia corriendo con un Bate de baisbol_ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!_cerrando la puerta.

Hora: 12:15 a.m.

_En la cueva de los juegos_

Ya dentro de Kid's Cove se encontraban tres animatrinicos, la primera es Kaki The Mangle, Mini Toy Foxy o Minoy Foxy y SpringBlue.

_... **Blue, ¿Sabes a donde fué Mangle?**_preguntó Kaki fastidiada por esperar.

_**Fue a molestar a los guardias.**_dijó Blue de repente provocando que Kaki se sobresaltara.

_¡¿**QUE**!?, ¡a ella si la deján! ¡¿**y a mi no**?!, ¡**Ya vera**!_caminado a cuatro pasos.

_**Espera**!_Dijó SpringBlue cuando la agarra de la mano.

_¿**Qué**?_mirando al peliazul.

_..._apuntando hacia afuera de la habitación y con cara de "¿Que m***** es eso?" (más aclaración: –_–?)

_...?_mirando a el Guardia Novato: Ken_... ¿**Que hace**?

_**Minoy, quedate aquí..._**Ordenó SpringBlue.

_¡**shiii**!_respondió alegremente la azulada mientras come su pizza. (Bella )

_..._

_¿**A donde va**?_preguntó Kaki T.M.

_**Parece que va al baño**_afirmó Blue.

_¿**Puedo ir también**?_preguntó Bonnie bajandose del ecenario.

_¿**No te basta con molestar a Make**?_preguntó SpringBlue con sacasmo y con los brazos crusados.

_¡Callate...!_respondió Bonnie.

_Retame.

_¿Que está pasando aquí?_preguntó Freddy mirando la "pequeña discusión".

_/Nada.../_respondierón los dos conejos.

_Vamos, hablen...

_/No es nada/_matandose con las miradas.

_...Cara-otas..._se le acerca a Chica_ Chic, ¿tienes unas palomitas?_preguntó kaki.

_Si, ¿por?

_Aquí va haver pelea...

_¡¿QUIEN DIJO PELEA?!_dijó Ken con una sonrisa de "fan lunatico de las peleas".

_/...?/_mirando al guardia "drogarito".

_¿Qué?, ¿no va haver pelea?

_/.../

_...ehhh (?).

_/¡TE ATRAPAMOS PUTO!/_ya estaban por lanzarce a matar a Ken.

_En la oficina_

Hora: 12:30 a.m.

Mientras que Ken se las arregla para sobrevivir a los personajes, los demas guardias se encuentran en la oficina.

_...–_–..._recostado de la silla y mirando al cielo (techo).

_Miguel..._le llamó la castaña pero no responde.

_...

_¡Miguel...!_repitió su nombre de nuevo.

_...

_¡MIGUEL!_gritó la castaña.

_Ah!?_mirando sobresaltado a la castaña.

_¿Que tienes?, ¿por que no me respondes?_preguntó un poco mal.

_¿He?, perdona, no te habia... _mirando a Deamian.

_..._rescostado y con los brazos grusados mientras ve a Miguel de una forma aburrida.

_...Visto._terminó su frace el pelimorado.

_...¿Por que no hablas conmigo como de costumbre?_preguntó la castaña.

_...Eeeh, pu-pues-!_siendo interrumpido.

_Puedes hablar conmigo...

_He?_mirando a Deamian.

_Si quieres... Katheri_sonriendole.

_¿De veras?

_Claro/¡Claro que no!_hablaron al mismo, provocando que Katheri y Deamian vieran a Miguel.

_Tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

_Pero...

_¡Vamos, habla conmigo!_sonriendo forsadamente.

_..._con su cara de "Por favor, para" y se para de la silla de Angel_...No se que tienes con Deamian, sabes que él no te ha..._empiesa a llorar_ hecho nada... _caminado hacia la puerta isquerda.

_¡Espera, Katheri!_se para de la silla pero fue tarde ya que ella se habia ido._...

_...

Todos vieron lo que pasó.

_/.../

_Miguel... La hiciste llorar_Dijó Jason.

_...Ō.Ō, yo...no queria...

_Iré... Con ella..._dijo Deamian cuando se para de su silla y la busca.

_... No queria... Hacerla llorar. ¡Maldición!, ¡la cagé!_mordiendose la mano.

_Miguel, aprende a confiar en Katheri..._Dijó José.

_Si comfio en ella... Pero...

_Ya lo sabemos!_dijó Esteban_ no siempre hay que protegerla, ella sabe defenderse...

_No entiendes..._Apretando sus puños_Sabes lo que ocurrió en aquella vez.

_..._mirando a José y Angel.

_...Se...aun lo recuerdo..._dijó Angel.

_Fue un día oscuro..._dijó José gravemente desanimado.

_¿Que le pasó?_Preguntó Vincet por primera vez.

_...Pues...

_En partes y repuestos_

En partes y repuestos se encontraba Katheri llorando y escondida en un ricón.

_...Snif..._limpiandose las lagrimas_...

De pronto se escucha como la puerta se abre.

_...!_poniendoce una cabeza de freddy oso para despistar.

_..._buscando a la castaña y la vé usando la cabeza de oso_..._sonriendo se le acerca para luego agacharse y quedar frente a la castaña "escondida"_¿Sabes que asi no se esconde?

_...A-ah!_mirando a Deamian desde uno de los guecos donde se supone que va el ojo y se sonroja.

_jeje..._Quitandole la cabeza y la mira_...

_...

_No está good que llores_sacando de su bolcillo un pañuelo rojo._Permiteme limpiarte las lagrimas_pasando delicadamente el pañuelo por sus ojos_¿Mejor?

_...S-si.

_mm?_viendo que no sonrie_¡smile!

_...No entiendo ingles...

_Oh!, sorry, no hablo good my espanol.

_..._cierra sus ojos y se rie_Esta good!

_..._se sonroja y rie_ muy graciosa, my lady.

Posarón unos minutos riendo.

_Otra vez en la oficina_

Hora: 01:22 a.m.

_..._mirando al piso totalmente triste.

_...Oye, no te sientas tan mal._dijó Mary cuando posa su mano en su espalda.

_...Gracias, pero...

_¡Ya se!_gritó Eric.

_/...?/_todos se quedan viendo a Photo Dude sacando un equipo de música.

Pero ellos no se dan cuenta de que un animatrinico está entrando por la escotilla.

_En otro lado_

2 minutos antes.

__jijijiji..._gateando por el ducto de ventilación_mi plan es aprueba de marineros de agua dulce..._

_La personaje gatea hacia un pequeño ducto que va hacia la oficina (practicamente hay una escotilla en la oficina) a justo frente a la escotilla quita la tapa y lo pone a un lado, ella empiesa a sacar su cabeza para ver la situacion, con su mirada busca a su primera victima de la noche y vé el chico d cabellos morados (Miguel), esta sonrie endemoniadamente..._

_En la oficina de nuevo_

_Eeeeh(?), ¿que haces Eric?_Preguntó Kevin.

_...

_Eric..._le llamó Noah el "Phone guy".

_¡EEEEERIIIIIC!_gritó Fritz.

_¿Eh?_mirando a los demás_ Perdona queria hacer algo para quitarle la tristeza a Miguel.

_...!_apuntandose a sí mismo_¿Yo?

_..._Sonriendo_ Sip!_mirando a Miguel.

De pronto suena una música de una radio vieja alertando a todos menos a Angel, Esteban, José y a Miguel.

_¡MAAAASCARAAAAS!_gritó Jason.

Todos los Guardias se ponen las mascaras pero los chicos no lo hacen.

_¿Que les sucede?_preguntó José.

Después de unos segundos la música deja de sonar.

_/.../

_¿Estan locos o qué?_preguntó Miguel sin entender.

_Deseguro fue provocado por la mu-_José quien está al lado del peli morado se queda mirando arriba de Miguel y se aterra de lo que está viendo_M-M-Mi-Mig-Miguel!_tartamuriando y temblando a la vez.

_/¿Que te pasa José?/_preguntarón los dos chico mirando estrañado a José_/...?/_mirandose entre sí.

_¿Que tiene José?_preguntó Esteban.

_mmm..._mirando a donde José está viendo y se pone blanco de miedo.

Se creyó oir un grito de mujer proveniente de Angel.

_¿Que cara..._se pone a sudar y empiesa a rezar por su vida_¡Señor repienda la demonio!_con los ojos cerrados.

_¡¿Que tanto pendejeria hacen?!_preguntó Miguel ya alto del suspenso._..._mirando hacia arriba.

De pronto suena un GUAAAAAAA! Y a Miguel se le fué cegado la vista y cae de espaldas.

_¡AAAAAHHH_Cayendo pal piso y sin ver nada._...

*¿Que tengo en la cara?* se preguntó Miguel y de pronto suena unos gritos como "La madre de un chico entrando a su baño y lo asusta con la camara" (Solo vean una propaganda en la televisión) que proviene de los chicos.

_/¡MIGUEL!/

_...cof- ¿Que pendejada te-tengo en la cara?_con sus dos manos agarra lo que al parece es una cintura algo no formada y lo alza con fuerza ya que la cosa se aferra a su cabeza_¡Sueltame!_gritó fuerte y logra safarce de la cosa._...

Hora: 02:00 a.m.

Cuando Miguel recupera su vision; vé lo que tiene en sus manos.

_...!

_..._tratando de arrancarle la cara pero sus manos son muy cortas.

_...¡¿Mangle?!

_¡SUELMATE, QUIERO MATARTE!_gritó Mangle.

De pronto suena como la puerta abre de golpe.

_¡SANTA MADRAAAADA!_gritó Ken y cierra la puerta.

_/.../_Todos se quedan mirando a Ken con su ropa toda arrugada y polvo en todo el cuerpo.

_¿Hu?_mirando a todos con sus mascaras y despues fija su mirada a Miguel con Mangle_...¿¡ME PERDÍ DE LA FIESTA!?

_¡CALLATE KEN!_gritó Miguel cuando se para del piso.

_¿Entonces porque tienes a Mangle en tus manos?_apuntando a Mangle.

_..._mirando a Mangle_..._

_...¡Pudrate!_muerde la mano de Miguel.

_¡AAAYYY!, ¡SUELTA, SUELTA!_viendo que no tiene exito, mas bien muerde mas fuerte_¡AAAYYY!, ¡YA VERAS!_mordiendo su brazo pequeño..

_¡AAAAAAAAYY!_gritó la albina y a la vez suelta la mano de este_¡SUELTAME ANIMAL DE MIERDA!

_..._dejando de morder el pequeño brazo_A mi nadie me gana mordiendo_sonriendo sadicamente.

_¿¡...!?_sonrojandose al ver esa sonrisa.

_¡Vete a tu casita!_soltandola.

Tal como lo dijó, Mangle se fue corriendo.

_/.../

_¡Chicos quitence las mascaras!_gritó Jason.

Asi todos se quitan las mascaras y se acercan a Miguel.

_¡¿Como lo hicistes?!preguntó Jeremy.

_¿¡No te dió miedo!?_preguntó Make.

_Claro que no._con los brazos crusados.

_Oooh!_Fritz se le puso los lentes brillantes._Esto es interesante, interesante, interesante, interesante..._dijó interesante muchas veces e hizo que los otros guradias les apareciera una gota de sudor estilo anime.

_Oye Fritz, calmate..._dijó Miguel algo incomodo. (ōē)

_Oh!_mirando a su alrrededor_...jejeje w jejeje, Perdón me dejé llevar.

_See... Como digas_dijó Vincent igual de incomodo.

_¿Abra un psicologo cerca?_dijó Renn finalmente.

Hora: 02:16 a.m.

Después del pequeño "ataque" de Mangle, los guardias tienen su rato tranquilo...

_A-ACHU!_estornudó José bastantemente cerca de Ken.

_¡Ni se te ocurra contaguiarme!_dijó Ken cuando se aleja rapidamente de él.

_Hey!, solo fue una vez, superalo!_dijó José con su gesto.

_aaah...

_/mm?/_los dos chicos ven a Renn un poco aburrido.

_¿Mm?_notando que los dos chicos lo estan mirando y se sonroja_¿Qu-que tanto me miran? ~•_•~.

_No sé, ¿Dinos Tú?_dijó Ken.

_...**¿Es un chiste?**_preguntó Renn.

_**Oye. ¿Es normal que tengas un flequillo?**_preguntó José algo estañado.

_...**OxO**..._se pone palido.

_¡**Estas blancon**!_Dijó Utsumi uniendose.

_¿**Utsumi-neechan**?_mirando a la oji rosa._¿**Usted también**?

_**Hai!, Yo también me pregunté eso: ¿Por qué tienes un flequillo?**

_**Etto**...

_**También quiero saber**_dijó Jeremy.

_**:"""D...**

*¡**MATENME**!*gritó su inner-Renn.

_¡**Mira está todo rojo**!_dijó Utsumi toda sonriente.

_**aaaah**_se desmaya del nerviosismo.

_/¡**RENN**!/

_**Lo tengo!**_sosteniendo a el pelirojo.

Mary quien estaba cerca de Make, volteó y se emocionó_oooh!_Mary saca su telefono y toma unas fotografias de Renn y Make_**AAAAHH! QUE BELLO SHIP!**

_**he**?_se puso azul_¡¿**QUE COSAS DICES**?!_soltando a Renn y persigue a Mary. Make no se dió cuenta de que dejó a Renn en el piso.

_**aaaa**_Renn se puso mas rojo que su cabello. Espera, ¿Escucha aun desmayado? 0ō?

_..._mirando a José_¿**Lo ayudamos**?

_**¡Ohvio!, tampoco soy rata.**

_...¿**Desde cuando existen las ratas naranjas**?

_...

_• • •_

Hora: 03:30 a.m.

En la cueva Pirata se encontraba Foxy ideando una forma de matar a los guardias.

_..._sentado como un indio.

_¡**Hi**!

_¿**mm**?_ve a Balloonboy frente suyo_**Hola Globo.**

_¿**Que haces, Foxy**?

_**Lo que yo pienso es privado, P,R,I...B,A,D,O.**

_... **Privado se escribe con V, no con B.**

_**He?, me da igual, es lo mismo,**_crusando los brazos_**niño sabiondo.**

_...-_-.

_**Hola**.

_**Puppet**!_gritó niño globo.

_**Hola Titere.**

_¿**Fuiste a ver a los guardias**?_preguntó nuevamente el pequeño.

_**Nop... No tuve ganas**.

_¿**Y eso**?_preguntó Foxy.

_**Mejor espero que venga uno, hasta entonces me quedaré fuera de mi caja musical. ¿Y tu?**

_**He?!, pues... No tengo nada**_sonriendo con nervios.

_...¿**Pensaste en dañar una de las puertas de la oficina**?

_... **Oh!, lo intentaré.**_dijó Fox.

_En partes y repuestos_

Hora: 03:45 a.m.

En aquella habitación, se encontrab durmiendo con la espalda recostada a la pared ya que pasaron un buen rato hablando.

_..._abriendo lentamente los ojos castaños_**¿mm...?**_viendo que tiene puesto el sueter de Deamian y se sonroja_**aaa...~•_•~**_poniendo sus dos manos en sus costados de su cara._..._mirando a su amigo.

***¿Sigue durmiendo?*** pensó la castaña.

Después de unos segundos ella se para del piso y camina hacia la puerta para asomarce.

_**Todo está tranquilo...**_De pronto ve una sombra desde el lado izquierdo del mismo pasillo._...** ¿que es eso?**

La sombra desaparese rapidamente del pasillo.

_**...Se fué.**_de pronto le ruge su estomago_... **Ah! ...No he comido nada...**_de pronto se le enciende el bombillo_ **ah. La cocina debe de tener algo de comer. ^w^**

Y así la castaña fue a la cocina.

_En el primer piso_

_**...mmmm.**

_**¿Que tienes Puppet?**_preguntó niño globo.

_**Nada, solo quisiera irme a dormir...**

_**Ve a dormir**.

**_No. Quiero atrapar a un guardia.**

_...

_**aaah, desde que le quitarón el temporizador a mi caja musical...**

_**oh!, no estas acostumbrado a estar fuera de tu caja.**

_**Sí, eso, no estoy a acostumbrado.**

_**mm, debe ser molesto para ti.**

_**...aja...**

_Después de media hora._

Hora: 04:15 a.m.

_**Ya estubo!**_se para del ecenario de Foxy_**me voy!**

_...

_En la cocina_

_**mmm... No hay nada para comer.**

Toda la cocina estaba un poco desordenado ya que Katheri se puso a buscar.

_**Ni modo, me tomaré un baso leche.**

Afuera de la cocina esta un animatrinico de color dorado.

_..._tomandose la leche y deja el baso vacio._**Aaa! La leche sabe muy bien!**

_**Hola.**

_**¿Um?**_volteandose lentamente y ve a un chico alto con cabello dorado y ojos negros, también tenia orejas de oso._.**...Hola~**

_**¿Que haces?**_sonrie.

_**Tomo leche...**

_**mnm, esta bien.**

_**¿Y que haces tu?**_preguntó la castaña temblorosamente aterrada. ***Tonta! ¿por qué preguntas?***

_**Busco.**

_**Aaaa, si?, ¿y que buscas?**

_**Rojo...**

_**R-Rojo?, b-bien... ¿Que clase de rojo buscas?**_sonriendo temblorosa.

_...

_**Eeeh(?).**

_**aah**_suspiro y se inclina un poco para estar frente a frente y le susurra al oido._...**El rojo que esta en tu interior.**

_..._manteniendo su boba sonrisa_ **ah?... HEEEEEEE!?**_se le fue el color y quedó blanca de miedo.

_..._alejandose y se pone en su postura normal._..._levantando su mano para poder matarla.

_..._su respiración se le aceleda con rapidez, y cuando ve que la va a atacar se asusta_ **¡AH!**_se cubre con sus brazos y cierra sus ojos muy fuerte.

_¡¿...?!_queda paralizado.

***¿Que es esto?, ¿por qué no puedo moverme?*** mirando a la niña. ***Se... Se parece a... ¿Mi?*** el dorado se le quedó mirando a la castaña, y la veía como aquella vez en la que a él lo matarón.

De pronto vuelve la sombra en forma de mujer.

_**¿...?**_mirando a la sombra.

La sombra movia los labios pero no se podia escuchar su voz, hasta que desaparese.

***¿Acaso dijo...?***este vuelve su mirada a la castaña.

_..._baja su brazo.

_**...¿hmm?**_abriendo los ojos y ve que el chico dorado no le ha hecho nada_..._La castaña de pronto ve todo borroso y cae al sueño.

_¿¡...!?_la sostiene rapidamente antes de que se cayera al suelo._...

_En la oficina_

Hora: 04:20 a.m.

**_Que aburrimiento..._**dijó José.

_**Quien aburre eres tu, José**_dijó Angel.

_**¡Oye!**

TOC, TOC, TOC!

_/...?/

_**¿Quien es?**_preguntó Monica.

_...

_**Eeeeh, yo abro**_dijó Angel mientra se para y se acerca a la puerta.

_**Angel.**

_...!?_voltea y ve a Ray con un bate.

_**Por si a caso.**

Ya listos, Angel abre la puerta y Ray corre a atacar.

_**IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Angel baja la palanca y la puerta se abre de golpe. Ray corre con rapidez pero pisa una cascara de banana, provocando que se fuera de boca hacia afuera.

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**_...O_OU**

_**/¡KEN!/_**gritarón los tres chicos a Ken ya que estaba comiendo su banana.

_**ñoñoño...**_se percato de que lo estaban furminando con la mirada_¿**–_– ñe?**

_**¡NINGUN "ÑE"!, ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENEMOS QUE REPETIR, HE!?**_gritó Miguel bien furioso.

_**¡PRACTICAMENTE ENTREGAMOS A RAY EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!**_gritó José al lado de Miguel.

_**¡NO COMAS BANANAS POR QUE SIEMPRE TIRAS LAS CASCARAS EN CUALQUIER LADO, COÑO!**_gritó Angel detras de estos dos ultimos.

Los tres chicos no dejaron de gritarle a Ken sin percatarce de que la puerta estaba abierta.

_..._mirando lo que está entrando y se pone palido_**C-Ch-hi-**

_**/¡CALLATE PEDAZO DE M*****!/**

_**P-pero-**

_**/¡QUE TE CALLES!/**

_...

A Ken pareció que se le fue el alma por la boca, Esteban estaba bien de asustado y se esconde debajo del escritorio. Todos lo guardias se esconden, dejando sin entender a los tres chicos.

_/.../

_**¿Que les pasa?**_preguntó Angel.

Miguel y José se voltea para ver a Angel pero se pusieron palidos y se abrazarón.

_**/¡SANTA CACHUCHA!/**

_..._Angel de repente siente un peso en sus hombros.

_**¡ANGEL~ !**_abraza a este por detras.

_**¡Ay!, Shady**_se pone un poco rojo.

_**¡AAAAAHHH ESTÁ MATANDO A ANGEL!**_gritó José con un bate en las manos.

**_¡NO ESPERA JOSÉ, ELLA NO ME ESTÁ MATANDO!**_dijo Angel tratando de evitar ser golpeado por José.

_**¿Que tiene tu amigo?**_preguntó muy normal Shady.

_**¡¿QUE, QUE TIENE?!, ¡QUE PREGUNTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!**_gritó Miguel detras de José.

_**¿Angelito?, ¿los puedo matar?**

_**/¿¡QUUUE!?/**_gritarón todos.

_**No, no~, sabes muy bien, que no se puede, si los matas apenas empezando la historia, la escritora no pondrá la sorpresa. c ;**_lanzando su pulgar.

_**¡ANGEL DEJA DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED!**_gritó Miguel.

_**¡La cuarta pared ya estaba rota!, ¿¡no viste a Deadpool en "Epicas batallas de rap del frikismo"!?**

_**...¿Osea que no puedo?**_preguntó la bailarina de negro.

_**No/¡NO!**_dijerón a unión.

_**Oky...**_suelta a Angel._**Tengo información~ **

_**Dime...**

_**A alguien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de dañar las puertas con una bola que destruye casas y edificios.**_sonriendo como toda una niña y muy tranquila.

_**¿¡Que cosa!?**

_**Bueno!, adiós!~**

Todos se quedarón con un silencio casi eterno hasta que...

_**Eeeeh, ¿chicos?**_llamó Marilyn.

_**¿Que pasa?**_preguntó Jason.

_**¿No creen que falta alguien a parte de Katheri y Deamian?.**

_**/¿A parte de Katheri y Deamian?/**

_**Aaaaaay...**

_/...?/

Todos voltean a ver a Ray gateando y alparecer su rostro se vé aun peor ya que tenia un moreton, le salia sangre de la nariz y se le cayó un diente.

_**¡Ra-Ray!**

_**Uf... Me olvidé de él**_dijó Miguel cuando sonrie nervioso.

_**Yo igual**_dijó Angel.

_**aaaay...**_gateando hacia su silla y se sienta, ultimo mira a Angel_**¿Pero- que te pasó, amigo?**_dijó apenas llorando por el dolor.

_Esto... Lo siento mucho.

_**mmm...Me duele toda la cara...**_con su dedo toca suavemente su mejilla derecha_... **AAAAAAAY! DUELE!**_mirando a los demás_ **¿Quien dejó una cascara de platano en medio de la oficina?**

_**/¡ÉL!/**_todos apuntan a Ken.

_¿**He**?_mirando a los demas apuntandolo_**¡Malditos!, me delatarón!**_haciendo una pose dramatica, Miguel lo golpea.

_**¡Deja de hacer poses raras!**_con la cara toda asquiada.

Hora: 04:30 a.m.

_**Chicos, ¿escucharón lo que dijo la Ballora?**

_**¡MAL PARIDO!, ¡ELLA NO ES BALLORA!**_le gritó Angel a Esteban.

_**Bueno... Tuerkina.**

_**¡TAMPOCO SE LLAMA ASI!**

_**¡¿ENTONCES?!**

_**¡SE LLAMA SHADY DANCE!**

_**ooooh! Porque ella baila tuerkin!**

_...

_**Ya,ya,ya... No peleen por ser idiotas.**_dijó Miguel.

_**¡IDIOTA TU ABUELO!**

_**¡NO HABLEN DE MI ABUELO!**_dijó Miguel agarrandolos del cuello.

_...

_.**..O-ok.**

_**Veamos... Shady habia dicho que un animatrinico tiene planearo destruir las puertas**_dijó Jason con su pose de pensar.

_**Pero, ¿quien?**_se preguntó Mary.

_**hmmm...**_mirando a sus compañeros y se fija en uno_...

_**¿A quien miras, Ken?**_preguntó José.

_**...AJA!**

_/...?/

_**¡YA SÉ QUIEN!**_apunta a Renn.

_**¿¡Y-Yo!?**

_**¡No te apuntaba a ti!, ¡es a tu cabello!**

_**¿Mi cabello?**_se toca la cabeza.

_**¡Te pareces mucho al puto pirata!**

_/.../

_**¿Estas loco Ken?**

_**Eeeeh, ¿chicos?**

_**Hmm?**_mirando a Angel_**¿Que?**

_..._mostrando una foto de su telefono.

La imagen era de desmostivaciones, mostraba a Foxy montado en una bola de demolición y abajo decia que; "Foxy, descubriendo nuevas formas para matarnos"(Nota: esa imagen existe repito, esa imagen existe y es gracioso)

_...**Nos jodimos.**

_**Callate José**_dijó Miguel.

_**Tengo una idea!**_dijó Phone Guy.

_Mientras con Deamian_

Hora: 05:10 a.m.

Deamian aun seguia durmiendo hasta que siente que le estan tocando el rostro.

_...**mm, Katheri to quit...**_de nuevo le tocan la cara._**Katheri, no es amusing...**

_**Hi!**

_**HMM?!**_Abriendo los ojos y ve a un niño con mejillas rojas_**Hi?**

_**Hi!**

_...**Eeeh, tu eres Balloon boy?**_preguntó con un poco de miedo.

_**Sí! ¿Y tu eres un guardia?**

_**Yes. ¿te acompaña otro Toy?**

_**Nop, pero está Springtrap.**_apuntando a la entrada y está el conejo Dorado.

_...

_..._sacando el cigarro de la cumisura de sus labios y saca el humo_... **Descuida, no te voy a matar.**

_**Cierto que antes eras un guard of security**_se para del piso y se sacude el pantalon, hiba a acomodarse el sueter negro pero..._**Hm?**_ se dió cuenta de que ya no la tenia_**my vest...**

_Flashback_

____**A-ACHU!**___se abraza así misma._

__..._mirando a la castaña y sonrie. Seguido; se quita el chaleco/chaqueta___**Toma...**_

____**¿Um?**___mirando al chico._

__...__**Ten my vest.**_

__..._toma timidamente el chaleco y se lo pone._

__Fin Flashback__

Deamian se puso mas palido de lo que ya estaba y busca por la mirada a Katheri.

_**¿A quien buscas?**_preguntó Springtrap.

_**¿¡Donde está Katheri!?**

_**¿Quien?**_preguntó el niño globo.

_**¡my friend!**

_**¿Tu amiga?, creo que la ví con Golden Freddy**_toma otra ronda de su cigarro_...**Ya habrá muerto.**

_..._le empieza a latir el corazón temiendo que fuera eso. De un dos por tres se fue corriendo.

Saliendo del pasillo, corre pero se detiene al escuchar una exploción y un grito poco agudo, curioso, Deamian se asoma.

_¿...?

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

De la entrada de la oficina sale un bolto rojo y se estralla contra la pare.

_..._el chico se queda mirando de quien se trataba el grito_**¿Ese no es Foxy?**

El pobre pirata se encontraba todo pegado a la pared y en su espalda habia una bola de cañon.

_**Foxy te hicieron un botin...**_de ahí sale corriendo a buscar a la castaña.

_En otro lado_

Hora: 05:15 a.m.

Mientras tanto, Golden caminaba con la castaña en sus brazos. (Por lo qué veo lleva caminando un buen y largo rato)

_..._mirando a la castaña_**mmm...**

***¿Por qué no la puedo matar?*** se preguntó el Dorado.

_..._viendo como arruga un poco la nariz.

*... **Parece una... Conejita***se puso rojo de pronto*** ¡MALDITA SEA, ojalá nunca hubiera aparecido Shadow Doll*** La dejó de mirar.

El pobre oso no sabia que hacer con la castaña, ademas, si la dejaba sola, los animtronicos o los Toys' la matarian o la meterian en un traje.

_**¿Hmm?**_Viendo que Puppet se dirigia a su caja musical.

De pronto a Golden se le ocurrió la mejor o la peor idea del mundo, y así corre a ver a el Titere.

_...***sirbar*** ..._metiendose en la caja músical_...***sirbar***..._luego baja la tapa de la caja pero vé que se acerca Golden Freddy y..._**¿Un guardia?**

_**¡Puppet espera un segundo!**_deteniendose frente a la caja de Marionette_**¿Puedes hacerme un favor?**

_**¿De matar a esta guardia?**_abriendo la caja_**si con gusto la mataré.**_sonriendo.

_**¡No idiota!**_le gritó a la cara.

_**¿Que?, ¿no se puede matar a esta...? **_se le queda mirando fijamente._... **Oye, esta guardia me resulta familiar**_con su dedo negro pincha un poquito la mejilla de la castaña y se sonroja_**... /Ò-Ó/ Parece una...**

_**Conejita, ya lo sé...** _vuelve al punto por la idea_**Oye! Dejala pinchan su mejilla, ¿me vas hacer el favor o que?**

_**Bien, ¿que quieres?**_dejando de pinchanle la mejilla.

_**Cuidala.**

_**¿Que?, ¿que la cuide yo?**

_**Sí, no la podemos matar, y si la dejo por Allí; la pueden matar los otros personajes, ademas de la otra pizzeria.**

_**Mmm... ¿Pero que voy hacer con cuidarla?, ni comoda va estar aquí dentro.**

_**Cierto...tomala**_entregando a la castaña al titere.

_**Oye, ¿no me escuchaste?**

_..._sale corriendo.

_**¡Oye, Golden Freddy!**

_Mientras con Deamian_

Deamian corre hacia la escalera cuando de repente.

_...!_se detiene al ver a Golden Freddy bajando las escaleras.

_..._viendo al guardia con gorra negra._...**Un guardia.**

_**Oye tu!, ¿que hisiste con my friend?**_apuntandolo con el dedo.

_**¿Amiga?**_ recordando a la castaña_ nada.

_**He?, ¿en donde está?**_preguntó Deamian.

_En la caja músical_

Hora: 05:40 a.m.

Despues de que Golden se fue, Puppet se encierra en la caja junto con la castaña.

_**Tck!, maldito Golden**_mira a la castaña durmiendo_...

***esa cara... Se me es familiar*** de nuevo se puso a pincharle la mejilla con su dedo.

_**mmm...**

***Mierda! Esta despertando***Pensó Puppet y quita su mano.

_**mmm...P-Puppet...**_poniendo su rostro de sufrimiento.

_**He?**

***¿Por que dijo mi nombre?, ¿acaso está...?***pensó sorprendido el titere.

La castaña se puso a decir cosas entre sueños, el titere no sabia porque, pero siente que ya habia estado asi con alguien.

_**No... Te vallas...**_de pronto salen lágrimas de sus ojos_...**No me... Me dejes...snif... No me dejes**_inconscientemente pone sus manos en su corazón.

***¿Pero que sueña?***pensó el titere.

_**Oye... No llores.**_con su dedo indice seca su lágrimas pero aun salian lágrimas._**¿Por que sufre?**_se preguntó de nuevo.

_..._su respiración se acortaba, estaba sudando frio.

_..._se preocupó mucho el titere.

***Ella no esta soñando... Parece que está recordando algo que le ...¿duele...?, pero... ¿Que tengo que ver en su "sueño"?***

De pronto su respiración vuelve a la normalidad pero aun tenia la cara de sufrimiento.

_...

***Parece que ya se le pasó***

_**Estoy...**

_**¿Hm?**

_**Estoy... Rota...**_relajó su rostro.

_...

"Estoy rota"

_En la oficina_

Todos estaban selebrando ya que se salvaron de Foxy, aunque la primera noche no hubo muchos ataques, aun así se habian ganado una espia.

_**Jajajaja, ya solo faltan 5 minutos para terminar!**_dijó feliz José.

_**Si, pero recuerden que mañana por la noche volveremos a trabajar**_dijo Jason.

_**/Waaaaaa!/**_José y Esteban se pusiero a llorar por lo que dijo PhoneFriend.

_**...Los dos son unos estupidos**_dijó Miguel con los brazos crusados.

De pronto tocan la puerta.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

_/.../

_**De seguro es Katheri!**_dijo Miguel y se acerca a la puerta, y la abre pero para su sorpresa solo estaba Deamian_..**.Tú**._con la mirada de un asesino.

_..._mira a Miguel con la cara sombria.

_**¿Donde está Katheri?**

Deamian no le responde, eso provoca que Miguel se molestara.

_**Te estoy hablando.**

_..._baja la cabeza.

_**Miguel, calmate**_dijó Jeremy.

_**Es cierto Miguel.**_dijó Ken a su lado.

_**Te lo voy a repetir: ¿Donde está Katheri?**

_...

Deamian mira decimuladamente hacia atras para ver a Golden al final del pasillo.

_**No... Lo sé.**

Solo eso faltaba para que Miguel lo agarrara del cuello.

_**¿¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES!?, ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!**_esperando que le respondiera pero nada_**¡¿DONDE ESTÁ KATHERI?!**_lo sacude provocando que la gorra negra se callera al suelo.

_**¡MIGUEL CALMATE!**_gritó Ken e intenta detenerlo.

_**¡BASTA MIGUEL!**_gritó Jason.

Todos los Guardias M ayudaron a detener a Miguel.

_**¡BASTA LO VAS A MATAR!**_gritó Renn detras de Deamian.

De pronto Miguel se detiene y ve lo que estaba haciendo, y recordó lo que paso con un tipo.

_..._se puso palido y lo suelta.

_...

_**Te tengo**._dijó Renn sosteniendo a Deamian.

_...*Tocer y tomando aire forsado*..._con su mano toca su cuello y se pone firme para revelar su mirada de asesino con ojos parecidos a un ciego, y se pudo ver debajo de sus ojos: estaban dos raises morados similares a un maquillaje.

_..._ respirando forzadamente ya que parecia que no tenia aire y mirando sus manos.

De pronto se escuchan risas de niños y una campana.

Hora: 06:00 a.m.

_...**Chicos ya nos tenemos que ir**._dijó Jason cuando se va caminando.

Y asi todos los guardias se van.

_**Deamian, ¿estas bien?**_preguntó Renn preocupado.

_**Sí, estoy bien, puedes irte**_sonriendo con amabilidad a Renn_ ...

_**Está bien...**_sale de la oficina.

Los unicos que se quedarón son los amigos de la castaña.

_• • •_

En una habitación oculta se encontraba la sombra sentada sobre un estante.

_..._sonriendo siniestramente_ **Ya ha comenzado... Pronto se romperá la cuerda hahahahahahaha!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holaaaaaaaaa, ¿como estan?, ¿les gustó el segundo capitulo?, espero que sí.**

**Bueno este capitulo es muy largo y fue intenzo mas que todo la ultima parte.**

**Sorpresa! El chico de la gorra negra es un guardia! Y su nombre oficial es Deamian, fue combinado con dos palabra en ingles: Dea es "Death" que significa Muerte y mian; si le quitan la "i" a mian seria "man" que significa Hombre, osea que se llama Hombre muerte o muerto. Deamian no reprecenta a ninguna persona en especial por lo que fue clasificado como "Oc" Original Character. Ah!, creo qué ya lo notarón, Deamian habla Ingle's y está aprendiendo a hablar español, para mi que nació en Estados Unidos. Y tambien parece ser un "Medio-Gotico" se parece mucho a Luka de Miraculous Ladybug.**

**También denle la Bienvenida a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Toy bonnie, Balloonboy, Springtrap, Golden Freddy y Mangle! Oh! Tampoco no se olviden de los guardias de Fnaf y FnaC! (A los Phone les puse nombres)**

**Y les presento formalmente a los nuevos guardias OC. Renn, Utsumi, Jose (se pronuncia Yose), Ana o Anastasia y Jane.**

**Tambien estan los nuevos personajes Oc: SpringBlue, Kaki the Mangle, Mini toy Foxy y Bon, Foxmeg, Diana Cat, Shion el Osote negro, Shadydance.**

**También precento a Shadow Doll!**

**Que emoción! Ya tengo dos capitulos de mi Fic! Espero seguir escribiendo el siguente capi ^w^ **

**Antes quiero avizar qué aré especiales y mini capi durante el Fanfic, no tendran ninguna relación con el fic pero seran graciosas.**

**Oh! casi lo olvido, ¿Que era el sueño que tuvo Katheri?, ¿Que relación tiene Puppet con Katheri?, ¿Que pasara con la relación entre Miguel y Deamian?, ¿a que se referia Shadow Doll en que promto se romperá la cuerda?, ¿Acaso Miguelito tiene novia =w=?(me refiero a Mangle y Miguel)**

**Los secretos pronto seran descubierto! **

**Chauu!**


End file.
